Optical Character Recognition (OCR) is the electronic conversion of scanned or photographed images of typewritten or printed text into computer-readable text. OCR is a common method of digitizing printed texts so that they can be electronically edited, searched, displayed on-line, and used in processes such as text-to-speech, data extraction, and text mining. Photographing pages of a document can result in a distorted perspective or geometric distortion of the pages of the document. For OCR processing to complete correctly, the orientation of rows of text in document image may need to be identified in order to correct distorted perspective prior to conducting OCR processing.